


any number of suns.

by outpastthemoat



Series: star by star [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, sentimental drivel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Luke’s different from everyone else here, brighter than everyone else in his orange starfighter jumpsuit, shinier than everyone else with his rebel insignia on display for everyone to see.  Yeah, maybe it’s that rebel spark in his eyes that does it.  Maybe it’s just that he’s fresh and eager where all of Han’s acquaintances are faded and worn - the ones that aren’t dead, he means. Han’s tired, so tired, and so is everyone else he knows.  All except Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	any number of suns.

Luke meets him on a mid-rim planet that’s so small Han has already forgotten its name, in a port that’s lousy with smugglers and mercenaries; that must be why Luke stands out.  Like a shiny new Coruscant coin.  He’s infused with light, or something; Han can’t tell what it is.  He’s never been good at describing anybody.  

But Luke’s different from everyone else here, brighter than everyone else in his orange starfighter jumpsuit, shinier than everyone else with his rebel insignia on display for everyone to see.  Yeah, maybe it’s that rebel spark in his eyes that does it.  Maybe it’s just that he’s fresh and eager where all of Han’s acquaintances are faded and worn - the ones that aren’t dead, he means. Han’s tired, so tired, and so is everyone else he knows.  All except Luke.

Luke lights up the hangar where he’s waiting for Han, leaning up against his x-wing, smiling like Han’s the best thing he’s seen since the Death Star exploded, and then he lights up the corridors of the Falcon, he shines so bright that Han could cut off the Falcon’s power full-stop and he’s still be able to see his way around, because Luke is shining brighter than any number of suns.

“I’ve missed you,” Luke says breathlessly, and he smiles while he says it, and Han thinks he might be going blind, because all he can see is Luke, Luke, here at last and wrapping his arms around Han like he’s worth something.  

He means to say, Who me?  like it doesn’t really matter, like he hasn’t been waiting on this planet for four days just to make sure the kid didn’t get here early, like having Luke smile up at him isn’t enough to make Han's vision go white and gold like solar flares, and instead what comes out is Me too kid--

\--and it comes out a little rough, because he’s not really used to saying anything he means, and it comes out a little quiet, because he’s never been good at saying anything important, but it’s true, and he means it, and when he says those words it’s like watching a star go supernova, it’s so bright that Han has to close his eyes, but even then it’s still all Han can see, it’s still there, dancing across his eyes: Luke and that smile, brighter than suns.


End file.
